Journey to the Heart
by Rai Kage Tsuki
Summary: A new generation of Pokemon trainer, each with a goal set within their heart, and a connection with the Legendary Pokemon. Watch as they succeed, the troubles and make friendships that will last a life time and possibly fall in love. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Rating may change later in the story.


This Fanfiction is a Collaboration between a few of my friends and myself, each one of us writing in our OC POV

Tsukimaru is my OC

Aurora belongs to Blazing Black Rose

Ayaka belongs to Princess and her Warrior

and Yuro belongs to vincent valentine 1995

* * *

Pokémon

Journey if the Heart

Ch. 1

Meeting the Trainers

~Tsukimaru POV~

"Tsukimaru wake up. Your father has an important job for you to do." A female voice yelled as I was waking up causing my hair to fall in my face.

"I'm up mom" I yelled back as I was looking around my room for Serenity.

"Serenity where are you at?" I called out slapping myself on the forehead for not keeping her in her pokeball at night. I found her about five minutes later under my bed curled up to her stuff puppy I bought her a few months back.

My name Tsukimaru, my friends call me Tsuki, I and this is my partner Serenity; I found Serenity when she was getting attacked by a horde of angry Bunnelbys on Route 5 and the weird part is she's a Zygarde in its core form. I've lived here in Lumiose City here in the Kalos Region for as long as I remember. My parents are pokemon researchers. My father is the esteemed Professor Augustine Sycamore, and my mother Sophie she also works at the lab; I inherited her eyes and her hair color, even though it darken into black half way through. My goal is to become a better pokemon professor than my father.

After the hunt for Serenity, I decided to go ahead and get dress. I was wearing a pair of black pants, green and black socks, a green shirt with a black stripe across my chest, a dark blue jacket with red buttons and blue and red elbow high fingerless gloves which hides my pyramid birthmark, and a pair of green, black and white sneakers. I put my new glasses that I got the day before yesterday on then put my hair up into a ponytail then when downstairs to see what dad needed.

"Morning mom" I said as I was walking down the stairs heading into the kitchen.

"Morning Tsuki. Your father feeding the pokemon in the back." she replied

"Ok thanks mom." I said heading into the back of the lab to see my dad and Garchomp tending to some of the pokemon that he watches over.

"Morning my boy." My father said as I was walking in.

"Morning dad. So what is this job that you need me for?" I asked.

"Ah yes. I want you to head to Aquacorde Town and meet up with two very skilled trainers, and help them take the first step of their journey." Dad said while handing me three pokedexes and a bag with some supplies.

"Um dad, you said I was meeting with two trainers, but why did you give me a third pokedex?" I asked slightly curious about my father's action.

"Well your mother and I have talked it over and decided that it was time for you to go out on your own journey and follow your own dream, and I'm pretty sure I know who you're gonna chose for your starter." Professor Sycamore said causing me to snicker.

"Oh really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep and he's standing right behind you." My father said as I turned around to see a lone shiny Froakie standing with his head held high.

"YAMIKAGE!" I shouted as the pokemon jumped into my arms hugging me and Serenity in one giant group hug.

"Well it looks about time for you to head out. Abra will teleport you there but you'll have to use your skill as a trainer and researcher in-training to make it on your own." My father told me as we all went out the door so Abra could teleport me to Aquacorde Town

"I'll come by and visit when I get back to Lumiose City. Love ya'll." I hollered as I disappeared for my journey forgetting to eat breakfast. I waited at Aquacorde Town for these trainers my father told me about and I hope this adventure will be a real life changer for us all, while being unaware of a mysterious trainer watching me.

~Ayaka POV~

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl in the backseat cried reaching for her parents, the seatbelt getting in the way, the water filling up the car.

"It's okay baby, Remember Daddy and Mommy love you, Hang on. It's gonna be okay!" The sound of a frantic older male cried, he turned back and undid the seatbelt of the little ten year old seat.

The next thing the little girl new was she was being taken out of the car that had served off the bridge and into the water by an unknown stranger.

Beep beep beep beep beep.

The sound of the alarm clock screaming at 6:00 AM. Followed by the shout of a female saying "Time to get up!"

My emerald colored eyes slowly flutter open and I reach over to shut the noisy alarm off, I got up and went to the bathroom looking into the mirror wiping my face telling the tears that dared to spill to go away.

Before we continue on let me tell you a bit about myself, My name is Ayaka. I lost my parents Brock and Suzy at the age of ten years old, The water was filling up my lungs, I thought I was going to die but soon enough an unknown stranger was down in the water, I remember watching my father's lips telling him to save me, My mom was already gone and it wouldn't be too long until he went as well. That night I gained a new family, two moms Dawn and Zoey and a dream.

Today I was setting out on a journey and some day soon I would be a successful Pokemon Breeder.

I quickly showered and put on my clothes, I put on a black sleeveless turtleneck as I pulled it down I looked at the pyramid birthmark on the right side of my wrist, then slipped on a jean skirt followed by black legging, black and white snow like boots, blue and pink arm warmers that reach to my forearm, a black beanie letting my long purple hair hang loose.

I climb down the stairs and kiss both my mom's cheeks.

"Didn't ya hear me calling you?" Zoey asks.

"Give her a break, Today's the day she's going out on her own, Sweetie you can't leave on an empty stomach, Your friend will survive on her own for a couple of moments. I just brought these out of the oven." Dawn says.

"Morning moms." I greet taking a cup of coffee and a freshly made cinnamon roll.

"Your mom and I were talking and we know you said you were okay with just traveling with Shimonami, but we pulled some strings with Serena." Zoey starts. "Follow me into the living room." She adds walking off.

Shimonami is my Suicune, You see my parents were buried on a single hill, I would have to go through the dark woods and take a secret path that led to a mountaintop, One night I went to see my parents to tell them about my day, how each day is harder but getting better at the same time, As I turned to leave them I stumbled on a creature, coming into the light it was a Suicune who had taken a liking to me but at the same was sad, I had realized she was abandoned and so from then on she was my best friend.

Anyway, After my mom asked to come into the living room. I follow behind and behind me my other mom, Dawn. I stop to see a pokeball on the table.

"I-Is this for me?" I ask in surprise walking over.

"Serena's Fennekin gave birth to a Fennekin and we remembered how fond you were of her little fennekin so we wanted you to have your own." Dawn explains.

I pick up the ball and press the button letting the Pokemon out, I was shocked because she was a shiny, she was so beautiful. I smiled happily as the energetic fire fox jumped into my arms and licked my face, she looked away and coughed, I laughed because as she did so, fire came out.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Ruby." I reply naming my Fennekin.

I let her down and put her back into my ball letting her rest, I cling to my mom's in a tight hug as we step outside.

"We love you, Be safe and call once in awhile, Tell Rora hi and not to get you two into trouble now." Zoey and Dawn says.

"I will, I will. " I reply, I turn to Suicune who was resting by our house. "You ready to go?" I ask.

Shimonami yawns and sit up arching to stretch, she nods and I climb on and soon we were on our way.

~Aurora's Pov~

~The song 'Hey Mickey!' Starts to play on the alarm clock~

I groan and slam the clock to silence it, I wake up and go into the bathroom to do the usual, shower, get ready.

I use to be just a brunette but now I'm rocking brunette with blonde within my hair, I put it in a ponytail with a black and white checkered headband with a red bow, a navy blue and white trimmed tank top, over it a white and red jacket, a red sweatband to go over a pyramid birthmark on my left wrist and on the other a light bracelet with a dark bracelet crossing it, black jeans with a black and white checkered belt with black with yellow bow flats. I looked in the mirror my blue eyes sparkled as I smiled, I was happy with my look because, I looked like the lovechild of two of my favorite characters from a series.

I look down to see my girl, Aqua who is a Vaporeon, laying in the sink, I received a Eevee for my birthday and evolved her into a Vaporeon because I love the water, I love her and she loves me. She smiles up at me approving of my choices.

"Let's get going Aqua, I'm sure Ayaka will be here any minute!" I chime, I walk out making sure Vaporeon is following behind.

Oh yeah I almost forgot to introduce myself, My name is Aurora, Call me, Rora. I am the daughter of Ash Ketchum and May.

I climb down the stairs and hug my mom, I drink a glass of orange juice and eat a couple poptarts.

"Aurora, Are you sure that's enough to keep you satisfied?" May asks making sure her daughter was fed enough.

"Yes mom, Thank you." I reply, I look around. "Where's dad?" I question.

I turn around hearing a 'Pika!' I smile seeing Pikachu run into the room followed by my father.

"You really think I'd miss you?" Ash asks.

"Of course not, Dad!" I chime hugging him.

"I have something for you to start your journey off right." Ash says.

"Don't keep her waiting, Ash. Show her." May adds walking up and kissing her husband's cheek and resting by his side to watch their daughter before she left.

I stop hugging him and he gives me a ball, within seconds I open it and see a Squirtle.

I tear up. "My first starter is a Squirtle, I love him dad, mom. Thank you!" I cry hugging them both, we laugh because Squirtle, Vaporeon and Pikachu join the hug.

"What are you going to name him?" May asks.

"Kaito." I answer and soon I put him back into the ball to rest.

"I got something else for you dear." May said heading to her room to grab something. She's comes down five minutes later carrying a blue and red pokemon egg, then handing it to me.

"Um mom isn't this a Manaphy egg?" I asked.

"Yea, I got it from Jackie just earlier this morning." Mom replied.

"Oh thank you mom." I said hugging her again.

The doorbell goes off. I run to the door and open to see Ayaka standing along with Shimonami.

I hug both my parents and head off with Ayaka, We walk along the woods, I knew we were heading up to the mountain to talk to her parents.

I moved to this town and I was alone, no friends. She was in the same situation too, I could sense the sadness from her but I still approached her, We would swing together on the abandoned playground, talk about Pokemon, the future of setting out, She wants to be a Pokemon breeder for her parents memory while I well I don't know what I want, But I do want to see her succeed, besides my mom and dad she's the only family I have and I am hers.

I stood waiting patiently for her to finish with her parents, I fed Aqua and

Shimonami, It was a rarity for Ayaka's Suicune to like someone but she liked me and let me groom and feed her like Ayaka would, Once she came back to me we continued along, Ayaka looking at the map while I watched where we went so we wouldn't end up in quicksand.

"Where we going again?" I ask being forgetful. I remembered we were meeting someone.

"Aquacorde Town." Ayaka answers shortly.

And with that, We settled on Shimonami, Aqua in my arms and we headed off to the town unaware of the fact someone was watching us.

~Unknown POV~

"What does Lord Arceus see in these trainers Haku?" I asked my Darkrai.

"I do not know, but whatever Lord Arceus has planned it's for the better of The Medjai." Haku told me.

"So we got a kid with a Zygarde core, a girl with a Suicune, and another girl with a Manaphy egg." I stated.

"Yea. We'll keep an eye on them til Lord Arceus gives us our next orders." Haku replied.

"Yea, let's go." I said heading into the shadows.

~Yuro POV~

I awake as the plane descends to lumiose city "well i guess it's time to meet the professor of this region what was his name oh yeah professor sycamore" i get off the plane wearing; a open trench coat with no shirt underneath grey pants with a pink belt black shoes and olive green hair my trench coat hides a pyramid mark with a pink eye.

I throw a pokeball and my tyranitar comes out come on girl let's go meet professor sycamore walks into Lumiose city and stops a random person.

"Excuse me miss, but can you point me to the professor's lab?" Unknowingly I just asked the professor's wife.

"Yes my name is Sophie and I'm the professor's wife and you must be the trainer my husband is supposed to meet at his lab i'll take you to it follow me." she replies.

"Ok" I answer back so i follow her to a tall building and we go inside.

"Honey this is um sorry i didn't get your name?" She asked.

"My name is Yuro Hunta." I turn to the Professor.

"And I was sent from from the Unova region by Professor Juniper to study the pokemon in the Kalos and i want to get the 8 gym badges" I said

"But you can't challenge the elite four since you're the Unova league champion" The professor told me.

"Figures you would know that, and I already know that, but that doesn't mean I can't collect the 8 gym badges. I know i can't use my tyranitar since it's level 100. I guess I'll start with my level 5 larvitar, so i have a favor for you Professor. Can I leave my tyranitar with you until i need her?" I asked

"Sure." he replies.

"Thank you her name is armor. Armor I'm leaving you with Professor Sycamore until i need you so be good for him ok." I said as she nodded

"Now I'm heading for Santalune City." I said about to head out the door.

"Before you go i wanna give you a pokedex." He said handing me the device.

"Thanks I'll see you again soon Armor." I said taking the pokedex and heading to Santalune City.


End file.
